Pantomime
by flyingpiggies
Summary: AU: In another world, in another life, the Titans don't exist. Instead, there's only Tim Drake, Kory Anders, Gar Logan and Vic Stone, living in the privileged world of high society. A world that Raven stumbles upon, sent by Slade to destroy.


Pantomime

**AU: Raven enters the world of the stage and high society, carrying out Slade's vendetta to make Tim Drake his apprentice. Under the guise of a beginning actress, she encounters rising star, Kory Anders and many others whom she will hurt. Relationships will be torn, conflicts will rise, all in the attempt to give Slade a new apprentice. But when all is said and done, will Raven save her new friends or will the 'Titans' doomed?**

_The critics said she was a has-been. They said she viewed the others through eyes veiled with thick lashes, seeing the transparency of their world. Once her name was lined with the bright lights of the stage, until she became only a pair of eyes, shutting out the world as it passed. She saw everything, everyone but retreated to where she would never be found. Her disappearance puzzled them, before the prestigious papers, actors, and directors lost interest._

_Months after, her name left before it ever reached their lips, the inner circles of the acting world having already forgotten about her. Arella had been different from them—she was never beautiful, at least, not in the same way most actresses were. But there was an undeniable appeal to her, a strange beauty that captivated whoever happened to be watching, a frightening beauty. Her dark blue eyes saw their dark secrets kept beneath the surface._

_But even she could never admit the reason for her vanishing. The falseness of the acting world, the fake gestures and games of pretend disgusted her and she saw a piece of herself in each of their intricate lies. She touched nothing of the remnants of her career. She had to get away from everything and everyone. She had to get away from him. _

_So she fled, losing contact with the outside world—until fate dictated that her daughter would venture onto the stage..._

(Years later)

_The dignified birds cawed, their black heads unified with the night. She found comfort in the creatures. They came at midnight, their swooping wings gleaming in darkness. She heard their numerous voices and was mournful for her dead mother. The five-year-old girl twisted her fingers in her clothes, wishing her namesakes could make the strange men and woman disappear._

_Then the birds scattered as a dark lingering figure emerged, his bright red eyes narrowing as a claw reached out, wrenching the raven's neck and twisting. The five-year-old girl backed away, frightened. It began to rain, the first drop hitting the floor and then became engulfed by liquid fire. She tried to run, the funeral procession fading into the backdrop. _

_His claw reached towards her, exerting his steely grip of control over her body. She had to keep running, if he ever caught her, he would do to her exactly as he had done to the birds. Arella had warned against such things. Her skin began to burn, surrounded by flaming wreckage, the heat pouring into her face. The figure lifted her towards him, his hold tightening. She saw the birds flash before her; the image of their violent deaths scared her as she squeezed her eyes shut._

It was a common nightmare that she had; many of the things she saw there came from the inside of her mind. The vision no longer had the same effect on her as it used to, though seeing the pouring blood of her friends was still unnerving as ever. Raven's fingers instinctively touched the glossy feathers of the black creatures. They were all she had left after her mother's death several years ago. That too, no longer had the same effect.

Raven moved from the bed to the window, releasing the bird. She remained unseeing of the world before her, focusing on the creatures outside. Flapping their wings, the blackened beaks were captured in pale crimson light. She watched as her only companions disappeared into the city. It was something she would never be able to accomplish, to venture into the city. First her mother had cautioned against it and now her mentor, Slade, forbade it.

She became his ward shortly after Arella's death. His distinct interest in Raven stemmed from her birth, as the blood of a famous actress flowed in her veins. He was particularly concerned with stage actors and actresses, performers and speakers of lies alike, and their enticement of an audience. Sometimes though, Raven felt there was more to the simplistic logic, some secret her mentor was holding against her, like her mother's past.

Why did her mother leave so suddenly from the acting world? Why had she left everything behind? Raven turned towards the sun, her birds in the distance. The flaming sun lit up the shattered mirror. She shielded her eyes, looking away from the only piece of her mother she knew. It was one of the few possessions her mother had taken to the old apartment, the place where Raven continued to live alone.

Her mother must had stood there and watched the ravens. The mirror glared as the sun struck its surface. The blackbirds were briefly visible, their stately feathers outlined in red. What had she been like, the woman titled the frightening beauty? Critics said her unnerving eyes penetrated and buried her gaze in their minds. Raven had found a series of old theatre sketches in the apartment, each showing the multiple roles of her mother.

There was one drawing she liked in particular. The thin lines were sharply structured, contour lines forming an angular face. Her slim figure stood poised among a group of chorus girls. She was positioned near the lead actress. Arella was clothed in white, a simple silver band around her forehead. The sketch was from the beginning of her mother's career.

Raven glanced at the paper. Her mother's swaying figure drew the attention, the cloth dragging behind. In the background, the lead actress wore stunning bronze, her hands hidden in the lavish folds. The actress's eyes were tantalizing, a shade of enticing green. Her red curls blazed, unaware that the audience had their eyes on a chorus girl.

Her hair was redder than the sun, now half-submerged in the horizon. Lifting her eyes, Raven turned her head as the clock tower struck. Releasing the sketch, she shifted from her position knowing that her mentor was never late.

"It's been quite some time since our last chat." His voice came from the transmitter. Approaching the communicator, Raven started the device fully, activating visuals. Slade appeared, projected as a hard light hologram. He studied the theatre sketch, his eyes analyzing her when he spoke. "The woman beside your mother, I take it you've never seen her before?"

"No, I haven't." Raven shook her head briefly.

"She was a very spirited actress. Her demise was brought by your mother's growing popularity. The critics never really did like your mother for that. Naturally Arella's disappearance suited them and her death was never publicized. I believe she died in this apartment." Slade examined his ward, "They both were quite extraordinary, to say the least."

"Fascinating, though I doubt you're here on the account of a nameless actress." Raven answered emotionlessly.

"Her name was Luand'r, a foreign actress. Towards the end of her career, her reputation suffered many severe blows. She never fully recovered but returned to her native country and married the king. One of her relations is currently an aspiring actress." Slade glanced at her pointedly, "That bit of information will be important later on. See that you remember."

She nodded briefly, "Yes sir."

"I have business in Gotham. You will be joining me as I require your skills. Arrangements have been made for you to arrive within two hours. I hope you don't mind."

Her tone remained flat, indifferent to his remark. "What will I do in Gotham?"

"Report to the Gotham City Opera House. I've secured you a place in their performance."

"The theatre privately funded by Wayne Enterprises?" She asked quizzically, lifting an eyebrow. Her curiosity veiled her normally nonchalant voice, the details she had been given seemingly unrelated.

"The company's assistant CEO, Timothy Drake, is of great interest to me. He is very talented though he needs persuasion to put his skills to real use. Your presence at the Opera House will bring him a step closer to me. The representatives of Wayne Enterprises make frequent appearances at the theatre. There will be many opportunities to make an impression. Convince him to join my cause."

"You will receive a file on Tim shortly," Slade punched a command into his communicator before he continued speaking. "There are a few more subtleties you will need to know about. The Opera House is of high prestige, though no doubt you have more talent in your pinky than the whole lot of them. You are a chorus girl. I trust there won't be any difficulties assuming your task."

"Get Tim's attention and deliver him to you," She shrugged. "It sounds simple enough.

"Playing the part is the least of your concerns. He has friends, they are likely to notice your inconsistencies. Do not underestimate them. They have the resources to pry if you give them reason. Most of them come from influential backgrounds, their money can buy them the best surveillance. You will inform me on your progress and any hindrances."

Raven responded, "His friends are no threat. I'll take care of them."

"I expect no less. Tim is a fundamental portion of my greater plan. He will make an exceptional apprentice. I will not tolerate failure." He said as a visual screen option menu appeared on his transmitter. Slade selected three files from the database, sending them to Raven's communicator. "I've sent you the records on Tim. Information on his friends is included."

The device loaded the documents, storing its contents as the monitor resumed to maintaining Slade's hologram projection. She confirmed, "I've just received them. I'll review the files on my way to the Opera House."

"I expect you in two hours. There is gala tonight where you will be acquainted with the rest of the cast. More importantly, the patrons of the Opera House will be there. I do not need to tell you the importance of this meeting. Make Tim interested and he will follow the bait. Distance him from his friends, cause conflict within the group. He will have no one besides you. Then give him to me."

She replied evenly, "Consider it done."

"I will be accompanying you at the Opera House. Your ties to me will automatically make you suspicious to his mentor, Bruce Wayne. He will want to know your motives, will research your past. But this can be to our advantage as well." Slade paused deliberately, "I trust you have something nice to wear? Or shall I give have a gown delivered?"

"Delivered," Raven said after a moment. "And I trust you have the appropriate taste for dressing an actress?"

Slade chuckled humorlessly, "Don't worry, my dear. You will be dressed to kill."

**So concludes the first chapter of flyingpiggies' first attempt at a serious story. Hm, if this serious story actually exists then pigs can really fly. But that seems to defy the laws of physics. Oh well, woe to Newton and Galileo I suppose. **


End file.
